FFIX Yugioh! style!
by Zero Tribal
Summary: As the tittle says the yu-gi-oh! gang are playing the RPG Final Fantasy IX! ^_^ CHAPTER 7 UP!* Sorry for the long wait you guys!
1. The beginning of a play with the Yugioh!...

FFIX Yu-gi-oh! Style!  
  
/ someone's name/ means a character off screen someone's name: means a character on stage saying something (thinking) *actions* Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or Final Fantasy IX..  
  
/Joey/: Hey Yug...You sure this is a good idea?  
  
/Yugi/: Yeah, we just have to act anyway.  
  
/Yami/: Why do I gotta play this guy..?  
  
/Seto/: Hey! At least you're not stuck been a-  
  
/Zero-Tribal-004/: don't give away the fic Kaiba!  
  
FFIX clip starts with a storm, a small ship is being tossing around roughly by the waves, the two people inside hang on for dear life. Them a HUGE wave tosses the little ship high into the air, before crashing it back down.  
  
/Joey/: cool!  
  
/Seto/: shut up doggy!  
  
/Joey/: -_-* (I ain't no doggy! Grrr!)....  
  
Anyway..the water flies in every direction, drenching the huddled figures within as white-knuckled hands clutch the sides. As the churning water worsens, becoming more and more violent, we get a little, little, little, little-  
  
/Yami/: would you stop that?  
  
/Zero (shorter for Zero-Tribal-004)/: nope  
  
Little, little, little, little and mooooooooooooooooooooooooooore little glimpse of one of the robed figure's faces. They looked like a duplicated of Tea..  
  
/Yu-gi-oh! Cast 'cept Tea/: what the?!?!  
  
...okaaaaay.Tea gasp as her eyes flash open, and as she slowly rubs the side of her face the camera pulls out to show her sitting in a room, wearing and elegant, and beautiful silken dress of pearl-white.  
  
/All the guys in the set/: *drooling* wooooooooooooow  
  
/Zero-Tribal-004/: *sweatdrops* okaaaaaaayyyy  
  
Anyway... Tea gets up and walks over to a window, which leads to a large overview of the Alexandria Castle. White birds fly by the sky past a huge flying airship. FFIX clip over.  
  
/Joey/: I didn't know ships could fly!  
  
/The rest of the yu-gi-oh! Cast/: *are staring at the airship in shock and amazement* 0_0  
  
We cut inside the Prima Vista, where Yugi jumps down from a higher level. He has blue kinda baggy jeans on, and the rest of Zidane's outfit on. With the blond tail of course.  
  
/Bakura, Seto/: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Them Zidane, Dagger, Steiner, Vivi, and the Tantalus group enters the set.  
  
/Zidane/: I will just wanna know....WHY DO YOU PEOPLE LAFGH AT THE FACT OF HAVING A TAIL?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Bakura: it looks funny?  
  
Seto and Bakura: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
/Zidane/: Grrrrrrr!!!!!! *Beats up Seto and Bakura* Take that!  
  
/Seto and bakura/: X_X  
  
/Zero/: You guys are here to watch?  
  
/Zidane/: of course we are dude! We always will!  
  
/Yami/: .....Why does aibou has a tail?  
  
/Zero/: he is playing Zidane *points at Zidane*  
  
Yugi ignores everything happening off screen, he walks forward, opens a door, and enter a dark room.  
  
Yugi: Sure is dark.. Guess nobody's here yet.  
  
He lights a match, them walks forward, and gets to a candle in the center of the room. He lights it, causing somebody from behind another door to shout:  
  
??? Who's there? Yugi: It's me, Yugi!  
  
The door opens and Ryou dressed as Blank, Bakura dressed as Marcus, and Rex Raptor dressed as Cinna rush in.  
  
Ryou: Hey, Yugi! You sure are late!  
  
Yugi: Sorry. So, where's the boss?  
  
Rex: Ain't here yet.  
  
Suddenly a door on the other side of the room burst open, and a thing wearing the head of a dragon jumps into the room. Yugi and the others prepare to fight the masked guy, which trips ALOT when he attacks, but just sometimes, so Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Rex got to steal some stuff from him, them they finished the thing off. The mask breaks to reveal...  
  
Everyone on and off screen, 'cept Zero: TRISTAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yep. The monster happens to be Tristan in Baku's clothes.  
  
/Joey/:*blink blink, points at Tristan and rolls in the floor laughing * AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: -_-* shut up Joey! *clears throat* GHUUAA!! Oh my head! Go easy you guys!  
  
Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Rex: * faking-looking tired* Phew!  
  
Tristan: Hey fools! *looks at Yugi who's kneeling in one knee* You're looking a lot better! *sees Rex in the floor who's faking dead* Gwahahaha! Alrigth! Let's start this meeting already!  
  
He goes into the room which Ryou, Bakura, and Rex came from previously followed by Yugi and the others. They all take positions around the table, on which sits a model of Alexandria Castle.  
  
Tristan: Here's the plan! Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves (that's us),  
  
/Joey/: AHH!! HELP! THIEVES!  
  
Tristan: * glares at Joey* ..is headin' to the Kingdom of Alexandria..Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!  
  
/Steiner/: ZZZzzzzzzzzz... *wakes as he hears the words "to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!* Huh?! No you won't you thieves!  
  
/Zidane/: is in the script Rusty! Now shut up!  
  
Rex: I'll take it from here, so listen up! Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria. And when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes.and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary', the most popular play in Alexandria! Break a leg, Bakura! 'Cause you're playin' the lead!  
  
Bakura: ..Leave the actin' to me! Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Ryou and Yugi.  
  
Ryou: I'll distract the audience with these little buggers. I can't stand oglops....But I'll manage, so don't worry about me. And that'll be your cue Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Okay! That's when I kidnap Princess Garnet, right?  
  
Tristan: You bet! You're gonna kidnap the most babe-ilious beauty of all Alexandria, Princess Garnet!  
  
/Joey/: a little more respect there Trist.  
  
/ Tea and Dagger/: * blushing* .......  
  
FFIX clip. We see Joey walking in the Alexandria street, when the Prima Vista passes over, casting its shadow all over the place. And everyone glances up to see it. The camera follows the ship to its place near the castle, the camera is focused on the crystal thingy that looks like a sword sticking out of the castle, while the words FINAL FANTASY IX appear in the center of the screen. End FFIX clip.  
  
/Yugi/: cool special effects!  
  
/Tristan, Yami/: You said it Yugi  
  
/Seto/: *rolling all over the floor laughing at Joey's outfit* AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey is dressed like Vivi and walking in Alexandria, but trips and drops his ticket.  
  
Joey: owwwieeee...  
  
The word ALEXANDRIA appears and then fades as a little girl walks over to Joey, picks up the ticket, and hands it to him.  
  
/Seto/: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-* shocks, then coughs* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Girl: you awrigth?  
  
Joey: (What do YOU think?! ) ...  
  
Girl: Here! You dropped your ticket.  
  
Joey: Gee, thanks little girl.  
  
Girl: Bye-Bye!  
  
The girl runs off, Joey adjust his hat and keeps walking. But as always the Rat kid runs in, and nearly runs him over.  
  
Weevil: Oww! Why you-get outta my way!  
  
Joey: GET OUTTA YOUR WAY!?!?!?!?! Why you little..* hands start making a fireball*  
  
Weevil: O_O!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Joey: Hey! I can make fireball! Cool!!!!!  
  
/Seto/: who cares?  
  
Joey: Grrrrr!!!!! *Throws a fireball at Seto* hehehe...  
  
/Seto/: *running around setting the set on fire* AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HOT! HOT! HOT! OWWWWWW!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
/Zidane/: YOU'RE PUTTING THE WHOLE SET ON FIRE YOU DOLT!!!!!  
  
/Zero/: SOMEONE STOP KAIBA, FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLAY!!!!  
  
/Yugi/: * dogging the fire* You! *pointing at Vivi* use a watera or something to put out the fire!  
  
/Vivi/: *casting watera all over the set* WATERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
/ Zidane/: * protecting Dagger of the flames* We need help here!  
  
/Yami/: * trying to get to Yugi* AIBOU!  
  
/Joey/: *running around trying to dodge the flames* I SHOULDN'T HAVE DO THAT!!  
  
/ Tristan/: NOW YOU TELL US!!!!!  
  
They finally manage to put the fire out, and are in the cafeteria deciding what to do.  
  
Zero: now what? Yugi: I'm burned.  
  
Yami: I'm hot.  
  
Zidane: I'm tired..  
  
Joey: I'm hungry..  
  
Everyone but Joey: *glares at Joey* YOU SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Joey: * does puppy dog face* sorry..  
  
Zero: Let's try to get another set or something.in the mean time let's take a break, I'm all tired out...  
  
Zidane: break everyone!  
  
Yugi: Let's go eat something, but in the mean time just press the little pretty button down there!  
  
Zidane: Yeah! Please REVIEW!!!!!  
  
The whole cast does the puppy dog face.  
  
Zero: Oh! And Sparkyknight, thanks for be the first one to review, I just had to make some changes in the fic. But please REVIEW!! 


	2. The set is fixed And the play is on!

FFIX Yu-gi-oh! Style!: Chap. 2 I don't own FFIX or Yu-gi-oh! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Zero: * sits in a couch* Phew!  
  
Zidane: * also sits in the couch* we just need to clean up....  
  
Joey: *is walking in circles around the room* I'm HUNGRY!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: * is laying in the wall * -_-* not now Joey!  
  
Joey: but we haven't eat in hours!!!  
  
Zidane: We just did!  
  
Yugi: *sits at the other side of Zero * He's hungry every five seconds.  
  
Tea: * sits besides Yugi* You guys, we need to clean up the set!  
  
Zidane: We just ate! We can't clean until an hour passes ^_^  
  
Dagger: you just made that up!  
  
Zidane: *sweatdrops* err..um.no  
  
Yugi: ( he DID made that up)  
  
Dagger: * sits besides Zidane in the couch* you're impossible..  
  
Zidane: *grins* hehehe..  
  
Zero: let's get over wih this already.  
  
They all groan but get to work. They clean up and get in their costumes to continue with the play.  
  
Zero: and....ACTION!  
  
Joey goes over to the ticket booth and picks in.  
  
Ticketmaster: Can I help you son?  
  
Joey: Yeah GIVE ME FOOD!!!!  
  
/Everybody 'cept Joey/: JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *grumbles and shows his ticket*  
  
Ticketmaster: What's his? There's something odd about this ticket.  
  
/Zidane/: is fake!  
  
Ticketmaster: *sweatdroping* Why, it's another fake! I've seen so many today.  
  
Joey: WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?  
  
/Tea/: Watch your mouth Joey!  
  
Zidane: Told ya!  
  
Ticketmaster: *still sweatdroping* Now, now. Don't cry. I know how you must feel. Here, I'll give you these. Do try to cheer up now, hmm?  
  
He receives the Goblin Card, Fang Card, and Skeleton Card.  
  
Joey: cool!  
  
/Yami/: Hey! No fair! How come his ticket is fake and the big ugly dog gives him 3 cards for free!?!?  
  
/Zero/: is in the script..  
  
/Yami/: no fair..  
  
Joey: *sticks his tongue out* HA,HA!  
  
/Yami: why you little.. *mumbles under his breath plotting revenge against Joey*  
  
Joey wanders into the alleyway where Dante is hammering a sign up, he trips over a rock AGAIN, which causes Dante to miss the sign.  
  
Dante: *climbs down the ladder* _* Blast it! Hey! You made me miss you little klutz!  
  
Joey: I MADE YOU MISS!?!?!?!?!?! Fireball!  
  
Dante: *in fire* AHHHHHH!!!!! HELP! *runs away leaving his ladder behind*  
  
Joey: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That's it! Run away you hippo!  
  
/Everybody/: *HUGE sweatdrops*  
  
Weevil comes and stops in front of Joey.  
  
Weevil: Hey! Shrimp! You're the one with the phony ticket ain't ya? I saw the guy tell you it was fake!  
  
Joey: I AIN'T NO SHRIMP! * beats Weevil up* *grins*  
  
Weevil: X_X owww.....  
  
/Zero, Yugi, Yami/: *pint at Weevil who's almost dead* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
/Zidane/: O_o Okaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy  
  
Joey wanders into the church and sees a phone?  
  
/Zero/: Where did that came from?  
  
Joey grins and climbs the ladder and inserts some money on it and call pizza hut  
  
/Zidane/: That's not how the game goes!  
  
Joey ignores him and orders a pizza with EVERYTHING. Then he waits.  
  
/Zero/: Um Joey, could you just get in the castle? I um.heard that..er..the pizza guy is there! Yeah, he's there! Isn't he there you guys? *winking at them*  
  
/Yugi/: ??? * get the idea* Oh yeah! He's there.  
  
/Zidane/: Yeah!  
  
/everybody 'cept Joey/: NOW GO IN THE CASTLE ALREADY!!!!  
  
Joey: ^_^  
  
Joey enters the castle. FFIX clip starts. Inside the castle the band is playing, and the audience is talking while they wait for the play to begin. * sweatdrops* Joey is lookin' around for the pizza guy. (WHICH IS NOT THERE) We see the UGLY VERY UGLY, HORRORIFIC Queen Brahne fanning herself, followed by Tea sitting beside her in a white dress. Seto with an armor just like Steiner, which is pretty big, is standing, looks at Tea for a moment smiling. He turn his attention to the play and moves his sword forward as the play begins. Firework explodes in the darkness of the sky, and the band keeps playing loudly. Joey is looking around in awe like a little Kindergarten kid almost saying 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh', and 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh'. Seto glances quickly at Tea and glances again his mouth falling and hitting the floor in shock as he sees her. Tea is looking like if she was in a very boring day at school with the teacher talking and the only thing you hear is ' BLAH, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, BLAH BLAH BLAH, BLAH BLAH, BLAH'. The fireworks continue and Brahne gets out of her seat and dances like the idiot she is..FFIX clip over.  
  
/Zero/: I will just stop here. For now. Oh! And if any of you guys know the name of the guy that is the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters I would be very grateful, you know the guy that though that Yugi/Yami was cheating when dueling Pegasus.  
  
/Yugi/: And so we will need to get at least 5 more reviews for Zero to keep writing.  
  
/Zidane/: Yeah! So if yo want more just Read and Review!  
  
/The whole cast including me/: R AND R! 


	3. I Want To Be Your Canary!

FFIX Yu-gi-oh! Style!  
  
/Zero/: Yugi! Disclaimer!  
  
/Yugi/: Zero doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! Or Final Fantasy IX  
  
Tristan stands in the middle of the center stage, dressed in Baku as King Leo's costume.  
  
Tristan: Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn apart from her lover, Bakura.  
  
/Yami/: the tomb raider actually LIKES someone!?!? Oh for the love of Ra! What's this world coming into!?!?!?  
  
Everyone else cept Bakura is snickering including me hehehe..  
  
/Bakura/: Stop that Pharaoh! And you too people! -_-*  
  
/Yami/: make me *grins* Romeo!  
  
/Bakura/: Why you little-  
  
/Zero/: Take it outside, we don't want more damaged to the set!  
  
Tristan: *sweatdrops* O..kaaaaaay.. Anyway.....She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Bakura *snickers* having heard of this, crosses swords with the King. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Highness, Princess Garnet.noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus (weird name for a bunch of thieves.) proudly presents 'I Want to Be Your Canary'! (That's a weird name too)  
  
Joey: How come we can hear Tristan's toughs?  
  
/Zero/: *shrugs* How am I supposed to know?  
  
/Everyone cept me/: YOU'RE THE AUTHOR YOU DUMMIE!!!  
  
/Zero/: Gee, ya didn't have to scream... Ask the expert *points at Seto*  
  
/Seto/: Is a machine that let us hear what the people onscreen are saying  
  
/everyone/: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Camera focuses on Rex, Yugi and Ryou (in that order) kneeling on one knee.  
  
Ryou: *stands* Bereft of father! Bereft of mother!  
  
/Yami/: What's bereft?  
  
/Joey/: a word  
  
/Yami/: .  
  
Ryou: Bakura! Thou hast lost even thy love!  
  
/Yami/: Huh?  
  
Rex: *also stands* Fortune hath escap'd thee!  
  
/Yami/: hath? escap'd? thee?  
  
Rex: For what end shalt thou live?  
  
/Yami/: What are they saying?!  
  
Yugi: * stands and swings his sword, them he raises it up* For the sake of our friend. Let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!  
  
Ryou and Rex: Aye!  
  
They run forward and on the Prima Vista stage, where lighting is flashing and Bakura is facing off with Tristan, and his two soldiers.  
  
Ryou: We shall back thee, Kisman!  
  
/Yami/: thee? Kisman?  
  
Bakura: Pray, sheate thy swords! This villain is mine alone!  
  
/Yami/: Ah! I'll give up! I can't understand anything!  
  
Rex: Nay Kisman! For I too have lost a brother to this fiend!  
  
/Steiner/: ZZZZzzzzzz..huh?! fiends! where?!  
  
Tristan: What ho? Out vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king!? All who stand in my way will be crush'd!  
  
Yugi: Theancherus Leo err Tristan! * laughs nervously* My Kisman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!  
  
/Yami/: even aibou is saying weird words.  
  
/Zidane/: Just look for the words in the internet or something, and SHUT UP!  
  
/Yami/: *whispering to Dagger* Your boyfriend is mean  
  
/Dagger/: *blushes*  
  
The battle against Tristan and the two soldiers begins. They do some SFX and real fighting and the two soldiers leave their "King" behind, them more fighting occurs and the battle ends.  
  
Tristan: *walking toward the stairs them starts climbing them* Arrg...Grr...Thou hast not seem the last of me Bakura!  
  
Yugi: Come back!  
  
He tries to chase after Tristan but Ryou blocks his way.  
  
Yugi: *Swings his sword front and Ryou dodge it* Out of my way Ryou!  
  
/Bakura/: Hey! Are you trying to kill my aibou or something?!  
  
/Zero/: is in the script Bakura, now SHUT UP!  
  
Ryou: *sweatdroping* consider this, Yugi! If prince Schneider were to marry princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!  
  
Yugi: Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why none would suffer in this world!  
  
/Joey/: What does that means?  
  
/Zero/: (Why did I get stuck with a bunch of people of which some of them are idiots, no offense Joey fans)  
  
Yugi and Ryou swordfight a little, them they run out and into the audience.  
  
Ryou: En garde!  
  
Yugi: Expect no quarter from me!  
  
They start fighting, you know the little mini-game that you have to press the button Blank tells you to press.  
  
/Zero/: I just love that mini-game.  
  
/Yami/: A MINI-GAME!?!? They are killing each other!  
  
/Zidane/: They're not killing each other, we didn't kill each other, is not on the script.  
  
/Blank/: Yeah!  
  
Yugi: *Is doing the part were you press the circle button and Zidane does a backflip jump thingy, just that now Yugi is the one doing the backflip*  
  
/Joey/: Woahhh! I didn't know Yug could do that!  
  
/Tea/: Okaaaay  
  
/Tristan/: Boy the attention I would get if I could do THAT!  
  
/Yami/: 0_0  
  
Anyway.. They keep fighting till Ryou breaks it off.  
  
/Everyone 'cept the girls and the Zero/: Boooooooooooo!!!!! We want more!  
  
Yugi: *sweatdroping* .....Come back here!  
  
Ryou: *also sweatdroping* .....We shall finish this later!  
  
Both run offscreen, as it fades to blank. We then hear a couple of punches and groans. Then Yugi and Ryou are shown wearing Pluto knight armors. With the real owners lying unconscious in the corner.  
  
Pluto Knights: @_@  
  
/Tristan/: I never thought I would see Yugi and Ryou punching someone.  
  
/Joey/: Don't judge a book by its cover.  
  
/Zidane/: Will you people SHUT UP!?  
  
Ryou: Hehehe! Finish changing Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, but this helmet.*throwing the helmet away* it kinda smells.  
  
Ryou: O_O !!! What are you talking about?! *doing moves with his hands while talking* My helmet totally reeks! My armor's way too big.and my back's real itchy.the boots are all slimy.there's cookie crumbs on my pockets.-  
  
Yugi: *sweardrops* Okay! I get the picture!  
  
/Bakura/: I didn't know my hikary had a temper.  
  
Yugi: You still got the package right?  
  
Ryou: Don't worry! I won't screw up!  
  
Yugi: Alright! I'll go put some sleep potion into princess Garnet's teacup!  
  
Ryou: And I've got a special something for the lovely Queen!  
  
/Zidane, Zero, Blank, Marcus, Joey, Tristan, Seto, Yami, and Bakura/: If you think THAT'S lovely you gotta be blind!  
  
/Dagger/: *Glares at them*  
  
/Zidane/: *notices Dagger glaring at them and backs away from her* O_o  
  
Ryou: * sweatdrops while glancing at the armor-less knights* Hehehe They're sleeping so soundly!  
  
The words "ALEXANDRIA CASTLE" appear on the screen as Yugi follows Ryou out of the room.  
  
Ryou: According to recon. the royal seats should be right above these stairs!  
  
Yugi: Got it!  
  
We them hear some gasps from the audience.  
  
Ryou: Uh-Oh! The scene where Bakura sneaks into Cornelia's chamber-  
  
/Joey and Tristan/: Ohhhh! I wanna see!  
  
/Seto/: *is thinking about computer, etc. and has a dreamy face on* .  
  
/Dagger, Tea, Mai, Serenity, Miho, and every girl in the set/: *whacks them on the head with Baseball bats..(ouch! That's gotta hurt!)* PERVERTS!  
  
/Tristan and Joey/: X_X  
  
/Seto/: *rubbing his very damaged head* I didn't said anything!  
  
/Dagger/: You had a dreamy face on!  
  
/Seto/: I was thinking about computers! -_-*  
  
/Zidane/: HAHA!  
  
Ryou: *sweatdroping* .is about to start! Let's get this over with before the finale, ok?  
  
Yugi sweatdrops but nods and runs upstairs only to nearly knock over a robed girl as she runs out of a room.  
  
Yugi: (Hmm? She sure is dressed funny.)  
  
Hooded girl: Umm.Would you please let me pass?  
  
/Tristan/: no *snickers*  
  
/Zero/: You can either let her pass or examine her face  
  
/Joey/: Examine her face Yug!  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrops and examines her face* Hmm.Let's see.  
  
HG (short for hooded girl): Is there something on my face?  
  
Yugi: Oh, no You see.I just thought maybe you were the one I'd been waiting for all this time  
  
/Mai/: Flattery will get you nowhere  
  
/Zero and all the guys/: Actually flattery works just fine  
  
HG: Excuse me? You were waiting for me?  
  
Yugi: Yeah! I've dreamt of meeting you here ever since I was born!  
  
/Joey/: Ya didn't even know her Yug!  
  
HG: Do you mock me?  
  
Yugi: No, of course not!  
  
HG: Then I shall take my leave of you!  
  
/Tristan/: Ouch!  
  
/Joey/: guess Yug doesn't have much luck with the ladies!  
  
/Mai/: neither you do Joey  
  
/Joey/: You're mean.  
  
She goes to leave but Yugi blocks her way.  
  
/Tristan/: You're not giving up, are ya?  
  
Yugi: *glares offscreen before continue on* Just a sec! Haven't we met before?  
  
HG: No, I do not know you.  
  
/Joey/: Don't worry Yug! There are more fishes in the ocean!  
  
Yugi: (what does fishes had to do with anything?) Hmm.Maybe you're right.I'd never let someone as pretty as you get away. Say you wouldn't-  
  
Ryou: * going upstairs* Hey what's going on Yugi?  
  
HG: *blushes* I.I must go!  
  
/Joey/: Yug! You got her to blush!  
  
/Tristan/: and the blushin' wasn't in the script!  
  
Yugi: *glares at Joey and Tristan, them mumbles under his breath* ....  
  
She pushes past Yugi, spinning him around-  
  
Yugi: @_@  
  
/Joey and Tristan/: 0_o Maybe not.  
  
.Then pass Ryou, knocking him over, and then she goes downstairs.  
  
Ryou: X_X...oww.who the heck was that?!  
  
Yugi: *going downstairs* Get up Ryou! That was princess Garnet!  
  
Ryou: *following Yugi* Are you serious!?  
  
They race after the girl, and the scene changed to show the stupid, annoying, dumb, ugly jesters, Zorn and Thorn.  
  
/Zidane, the whole FFIX cast ('cept the evil ones and the jesters), and Zero/: I sure agreed with that!  
  
Zorn: *glaring offscreen* We are in trouble!  
  
Thorn: *also glaring offscreen* In trouble are we in!  
  
Zorn: *jumping up and down like an idiot, which they are* This is terrible!  
  
Thorn: *also jumping like a moron* Our heads Queen Brahne will have!  
  
/Zero, Yugi, Zidane, Joey, Tristan, Yami, Seto, Ryou and Bakura/: Yay! ^_^ Die you stupid clowns!  
  
/Zero/: Oh what the hell! This is boring, I'm gonna save my handwriting and skip a bit!  
  
The scene fast forward and stops where the stupid clowns run into the room where ugly the Big Fat Queen is. And Seto blocks their way.  
  
Thorn: See the queen, we must!  
  
Seto: Her majesty (which is very ugly) is busy! Come back later!  
  
Mai (dressed in Beatrix's clothes): Is it an emergency?  
  
Thorn: An emergency, it is!  
  
Zorn: A veritable emergency of terrible urgency!  
  
Mai: very well. I'll see what I can do.  
  
Thorn: Very grateful, we'll be!  
  
Zorn: We'll be very grateful!  
  
Seto: Grr! Curse that Mai! Always trying to one-up me!  
  
/Joey/: Ja! Ja!  
  
Mai: So what exactly is the problem?  
  
Thorn: Her royal highness.  
  
Thorn and Zorn:.is in danger!  
  
Mai: I see. Wait right there.  
  
Mai goes over to Bhrane, who is watching the play.  
  
Bhrane: No interruptions! Can't you see I'm watching the play?!  
  
Mai: *mumbles under her breath* your (ugliness) Majesty, it seems that princess Garnet has run off with the Royal Pendant.  
  
Bhrane: Well, of all the.What could she be thinking?!  
  
/Zidane/: She probably will be thinking "How come my mother is so danm ugly?!"  
  
/Blank/: Dude I highly agreed with that.  
  
/Yugi/: Me too  
  
/Bakura/: I agreed with the midget, the monkey and the spiky hairy guy.  
  
/Zidane, Yugi, and Blank/: HEY!  
  
/Seto/: You people mind shutting up?  
  
Bhrane: *fortunately didn't hear what the people offscreen said in which I too agreed with them* General Mai!  
  
Mai: Your (very ugly) Majesty!  
  
Bhrane: And, Captain.uh.Captain Seto!  
  
Seto: Yes, Your (HORRIBLE, UGLY) Majesty!  
  
Bhrane: Go find Garnet!  
  
Seto: Yes, my queen! (I regret saying that)  
  
Mai: At once your Majesty!  
  
Seto runs out onto the stairwell and looks around.  
  
Seto: Knights of Pluto! *jumps* ASSEMBLE!!! *looks around to see..nobody* Huh?  
  
/Joey/: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *glares at Joey* * jumps while talking* Where is everybody?!  
  
Then the two knights without armor run in.  
  
Blutzen, P.K. II: Captain, sir!  
  
Kohel, P.K III: All present and accounted for, sir!  
  
Seto: What are you talking about!? There's only two of you! Where are the other six!? Why, you useless good-for nothings! I bring orders from the Queen! Get dressed and go find princess Garnet!  
  
The two knights run of, and Seto runs out of the castle. A chorus of cheers are heared.  
  
Seto: What?! The ply seems to be a hit! But if we fail to find the princes before the curtain falls, Her ugliness will be most displeased. And we will be the laughing-stock of Mai and her retinue! I must hurry!  
  
He runs up the left tower, armor clanking all the way.  
  
Seto: Whew.Fatigue rears ugly head. No! I must preserve! The princess must be found!  
  
On the right tower Yugi is chasin' the hooded girl around.  
  
/Mokuba/: Big brother ..you are in the wrong tower.  
  
Seto: Wait! Over there! It's princess Garnet! *he does the jump like an idiot (Steiner's) stupid little jump* Being hounded by brigands! Fear not, Princess! Your knight is coming!  
  
/Joey/: Boooooooo!!!!!!  
  
FFIX CLIP STARTS, Tea climbs the thingy around the tower (I don't know how is call, ya?) with her hands behind her back, then looks back at Yugi. She smiles, then steps off the ledge.  
  
/Yu-gi-oh! Cast/: She's crazy!!!!!!  
  
She swings on a flag.  
  
/Yu-gi-oh! Cast/: Phew!  
  
And Yugi follows her.  
  
/Yu-gi-oh! Cast/: Okaaaaaaaay..  
  
Seto gets up and swings on it as well, the thing in where he is swinging turns toward the Theater Ship's wall.  
  
Seto: What the?! How you turn this thing?!  
  
He whams into the wall, while Yugi and Tea land safely inside, where the band is playing. FFIX CLIP OVER.  
  
/Yami/: There's lots of things I didn't know aibou could do.  
  
/Joey, Tristan/: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *lookin' around* Huh? Where'd the princess go?  
  
Suddenly Tea jumps down and lands in top of the poor Yugi.  
  
Yugi: @_@  
  
/All the guys in the set/: Ouch!  
  
Tea then dashes off, first one way, but then returns knocking the band over and Yugi, when he was about to stand in the progress.  
  
Yugi: @_@ Pretty blue-eyes-white-dragons flyin' around my head..  
  
Yugi stands, still s little dazed and follows Tea. While Tea runs into the girl that was talking with Kaiba, and gave him the Ancient Egypt god card, thanks to a very nice person that review now I know that her name's Ishizu Ishtar in the next room, spinning her around.  
  
Ishizu: Whoa! Whut in tarnation!? Hold your horses there! Whut kinda cattle you chasin' darlin'? You should at least say yer sorry!  
  
/Seto/: Why is she talking like that?  
  
/Zidane/: Is in the script.  
  
H.G: Please pardon me. I was in a hurry, you see.  
  
Ishizu: And here I am, fixin' to get ready fer my big entrance!  
  
Yugi runs in and up to them.  
  
Ishizu: Hey, Yugi! You see the way she hit me!? This cowgirl's wilder than a buckin' bronco!  
  
Yugi: (she didn't hit you.) Just let me talk to her Ishizu!  
  
Ishizu: Come again, pardner!? Did you hear what I just said!  
  
Yugi: Ishizu! We'll talk later!  
  
The hooded girl runs down a set of stairs behind Ishizu, ending up in the same room the game started with Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Whew.Well, it looks like you've finally made up your mind. (Wow.We really had to improvise. Bu hey, we got her!)  
  
H.G: Do you.do you work on this theater ship?  
  
Yugi: *scratching his head* (Aww.so she figured out, huh?)  
  
H.G.: As you have no doubt suspected.the truth is that.I am actually.*she lift her hood* Princess Garnet Til Alexandros, heir to the throne of Alexandria.  
  
/Zidane/: We already knew that.  
  
/Tristan/: That's one LOOOOOOOOOOOONG name.  
  
/Joey/: No kidding.  
  
Tea: I have a favor I wish to ask you.-  
  
/Joey/ *as Tea* Will you marry me?  
  
/Tristan/: *as Yugi* Of course my love!  
  
/All the Yu-gi-oh! Cast 'cept Yugi and Tea, Zero, Zidane, and the rest of Tantalus/: *snickers, giggles or either rolls on the floor laughing*  
  
Yugi and Tea: *blushing a looooooooooooot* ..  
  
/Zidane, Blank, Marcus, Joey ,and Tristan/ *singing* Yugi and Tea sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G *snickers*  
  
/Zero/: *rolling in the floor laughing* Oh come on, let's give the two lovebirds a break, and continue with the play already.  
  
Tea: *still blushing* *takes Yugi's hands* I wish to be kidnapped right away.  
  
Yugi: *blushes* *looking at Tea and his hands in her hands kinda nervously* H-Huh!? I don't.I mean.  
  
/Joey/: *whistles at them* you go Yug!  
  
A knock on the door causes both to turn, followed by Seto shouting "Princess! Where are you?"  
  
/Zidane/: Aww.not again!  
  
Tea quickly raises her hood again.  
  
Tea: Please.They've come for me!  
  
Yugi: Aha.So that's what's going on.Alrigth! Leave them to me!  
  
Tea: Thank you. You have my gratitude.  
  
Yugi: *kneels* Alrigth them, your Highness! I shall hereby do my best to kidnap you!  
  
Rex Raptor come running in, and Tea jumps.  
  
Yugi: Don't worry, Princess. It's my friend Rex Raptor!  
  
/Joey/: since when is he your friend?  
  
Tea: Oh, really? I am sorry. You startled me.  
  
Yugi: Well, with a face like that I'd be pretty shocked too!  
  
Rex: Why you little-!  
  
Yugi: Is in the script! Chill!  
  
Rex: This way....  
  
Yugi: Alright, we'll follow you!  
  
Yugi and Tea follow Rex into the meeting room, just as Seto runs in, and starts looking around.  
  
Seto: Princess? Princess.Princess! Princess.? PRINCESS!!!? Princess?  
  
/Yami/: Shut up Kaiba!!!  
  
A knight runs in.  
  
Knight: Sir! I'm sorry, sir!  
  
Seto: Princess!  
  
/Zero/: I'll leave you all there..for now. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!*dead silence* What?  
  
/Zidane/: *sweatdrops* Um.you guys will need 10 more reviews or at lest 5 more for Zero to write the next chapter.  
  
/Joey/: *is teasing Yugi, with the Yugi/Tea thing* K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
/Yugi/: somebody shoot me.  
  
/the whole cast mixed all together/: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Busted!

FFIX Yu-gi-oh! Style! Chap. 4  
  
/Zero/: Zidane! Do the disclaimer!  
  
/Zidane/: Why me?  
  
/Zero/: Cause I say so! Plus I'm gonna make my favorite characters do the disclaimer, like Yugi did last chapter, so DO IT!  
  
/Zidane/: Aww.I'm one of your favorite characters? Cool! Zero doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! Or Final Fantasy IX.  
  
/Yugi/: Yay! I'm one of Zero's fav. Characters! ^_^  
  
Meanwhile, in the other room.  
  
Yugi: Hey, Rex! This is a dead end!  
  
Rex: Hehehe. I though this might happen.Open! *the secret hatch opens* Sesame! *The other door of the hath opens revealing an exit*  
  
They hop in, and Seto and the knight bust into the room.  
  
Seto: The princess must be down there!  
  
Pluto Knight: I-I'll go first, sir! He jumps in, back-first, and gets stuck.  
  
Seto: Hey!!! What do you think you're doing!?  
  
/Joey/: Just laying around.  
  
Pluto Knight: Captain, sir! I'm stuck, sir!  
  
Seto: Grrr! Blast it!!! *runs out*  
  
Pluto Knight: Hehehe. He bought it!  
  
Down below, Yugi, Tea and Rex are catching their breath.  
  
Yugi: Wow, you're really athletic, Princess. I think I'm falling for you!  
  
/Tristan/: So you admit it!  
  
/Joey/: That's what hours of being teased do.  
  
Tea: This is nothing. I have been training to escape the castle, after all.  
  
Yugi: What a waste. If only you weren't a princess.  
  
Tea: We have no time for idle banter. Come, let us move on!  
  
They run after Rex, only to run into Seto in the next room.  
  
Seto: Aha! Princess! I, Seto, have come to your rescue!  
  
The Pluto Knight runs in behind the group.  
  
Pluto Knight: You needn't worry, your Highness!  
  
Seto: Good work! This will be remembered as the Pluto Knights' finest hour!  
  
Pluto Knight: Hehehe! Just relax, Princess! We'll get you outta here!  
  
Seto: WHAT!!!? You're not one of my knights!  
  
Yugi: You can just.  
  
Rex: .leave the princess.  
  
Yugi, Rex, and the Pluto Knight: .to us!  
  
They fight with Seto, knocking him around a bit. After taking a few blows, Kaiba finally gets mad and attacks Ryou, shattering his Pluto Knights armor. This also releases the Oglops, which quickly fill the entire room. Seto, Rex and Ryou start running around like idiots, yelling "I hate Oglops!" and "Oglops are the worst!"  
  
Yugi: Now's our chance! Come on!  
  
As Yugi leads Tea out of the room, the scene changes back to the play. Tristan, still dressed as King Leo, does a monologue.  
  
Tristan: Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter Cornelia betroth'd to Prince Schneider! And then Prince Schneider and his kingdom shall be mine! Gwahahahaha!  
  
The two cowardly guards drag Bakura back onstage.  
  
Zenero: Your Majesty!  
  
Benero: We have caught an intruder!  
  
Tristan: Why, my poor Bakura! (That sounded stupid) Hark, no matter how much thou must treasure Cornelia.no matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee.never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee! When the bell strikes three.under the axe thou shall be!  
  
Back in the room where Yugi and Tea ran into:  
  
Tea: What now? We cannot go any further!  
  
Yugi: Hmm.  
  
Rex: *runs in*Yugi! Get on Number Two!  
  
Yugi: Okay! Princess Garnet, this way!  
  
Yugi and Tea climb onto the platform as Seto runs in shouting, "Stop!" The computer nerd gets on another platform, and both rise upwards.  
  
Back on stage:  
  
Tristan: Furthermore!  
  
The platforms rise up, and Yugi, Tea and Seto are suddenly on stage.  
  
Yugi: *whispers* Guys! Just improvise!  
  
Tristan: Ho? What's all this?  
  
Bakura: Cornelia!  
  
Tea: Um.  
  
Yugi: *whisper to Tea* Bakura is Cornelia's lover!  
  
Tea: Oh, Bakura! *hugs Bakura*  
  
Bakura: (I'm gonna have to clean myself again, Damn it!  
  
Yugi: *whispers* Yeah, you're doing great!  
  
Tea: *whispers back* Ahaha. I have studied drama, you know.  
  
Tristan: *Whispers to them* Okay, guys. Let's keep going. Brahne's still watchin', after all!)  
  
Tea: Oh, Bakura! I missed you so! *hugs Bakura again* I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!  
  
Bakura: (I do want to leave you)  
  
Yugi: See, King Leo? Thou should give them thy blessing!  
  
Tristan: Never! Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry not other than this man - Prince Schneider! Is that not so, Prince Schneider?  
  
Seto: M-Marry the princess? Me!? (Not in a million years!)  
  
/Zidane/: You're too old for her.  
  
Tristan: Aye! And this traitorous crew, I shall put to death!  
  
Yugi and Bakura attack the two guards and scare them off.  
  
Tristan: Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me.  
  
Tea: Nay, Father! I shan't return!  
  
Tristan: Cornelia. Trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that.  
  
Bakura: Not if I can help it!!! Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia.I shall cut thee down!  
  
He draws his spear and goes to stab Tristan, but Tea steps between them and pretends to be stabbed. Seto, thinking that she really was stabbed, breaks down.  
  
Bakura: No. Cornelia!!! (Yay! Die!!!!)  
  
Tea: Baku.ra , forgive me. I still love my father.  
  
Tristan: Cornelia!  
  
Seto: Princess!  
  
Tea: Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Bakura. *she 'dies'*  
  
Bakura: What have I done!? Am I never to hear her loving voice again!? Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch!? O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!  
  
He stabs himself and 'dies', despite Yugi's protest. In her booth, Queen Brahne fans herself as she watches the events unfold.  
  
Queen Brahne: Oh my! This year's show is splendid! Waaaaaa! Why did she have to die!? Why!? (Now, where could Garnet be?) Boo-hoo-hooo!!!  
  
Over to Weevil and Joey.  
  
Weevil: Wow, what a show!  
  
Joey: Yeah, so sad.  
  
Weevil: I'm glad we climbed all the way over here. How about you, huh? Uh oh, looks like trouble!  
  
A pair of Pluto Knights chases them away and around the stage. Joey trips and Weevil bolts on him, leaving Joey to run by himself.  
  
Back on stage:  
  
Tristan: Forgive me!  
  
Seto: Princess!!!  
  
Joey runs on stage, startling everybody.  
  
Joey: Leave me alone! Don't come any closer! FIREBALL!  
  
He casts Fire, but it hits Tea's hood, setting it on fire.  
  
Tea: Ow! That's hot!  
  
Blank: *rolls eyes* Geez. NOW you notice.  
  
She jumps up and throws off her disguise, patting on her hair to put the flames out.  
  
Tristan: Yugi! It's time!  
  
Yugi: Princess Garnet! Let's get outta here!  
  
Seto: What. What is going on!?  
  
Tea: Seto! Don't follow me anymore!  
  
/Zidane/: And stop calling her Princess, for the sake of everyone!  
  
Seto: Hmmm. Well. Er. Uh. Princess!  
  
/Everyone/: *groans*  
  
Seto: I'm afraid I cannot comply!  
  
Tea: Stubborn as always, aren't you?  
  
Yugi: Come on, Princess. Let's ditch Sir Rustalot and get outta here!  
  
Seto: Princess, wait!  
  
Yugi: *goes over to Joey* Hey, kid. You okay!?  
  
Joey: Y-Yeah. I just tripped, that's all.  
  
Seto: Princess, I cannot allow you to go! Seize them at once!  
  
They fight and drive off the guards, until only Seto remains. The ship takes off. Seeing the ship start to rise, the Queen orders for it to be stopped. Several harpoons fire and hit the Theater Ship, bringing it crashing into some buildings. The Queen signals for another cannon, which rises behind her chair, and something fires out of it; a fiery Bomb monster!  
  
Seto starts fighting with the group again.  
  
Yugi: Turn around, Seto!  
  
Tea: Seto, please!  
  
Joey: Look out, it's getting bigger!  
  
Ryou: Turn around, Rock-head!  
  
Finally Seto turns and glances behind him, finally seeing the bomb, which is now much bigger.  
  
Seto: Holy shit!  
  
The bomb blows up, and the Queen cheers. However, she stops cheering when she sees the Theater Ship emerge from the smoke, in one piece but smoking badly. Visibly upset, Queen Brahne snaps her fan in half..  
  
The Theater Ship goes crashing into the forest.  
  
/Zidane/: Poor lil' ship.  
  
Queen Brahne: I never imagined you would do such a thing. Perhaps you're not such a helpless little girl anymore.Zorn! Thorn! Is our little experiment ready?  
  
Zorn: Yes, Your Majesty. It is combat-ready.  
  
Thorn: Easily terminate Princess Garnet, it can, Your Majesty.  
  
Queen Brahne: I need her alive! Bring her back at once!  
  
/Zero/: Okay people! We're gonna leave it like that till I get 5 more reviews!  
  
/Yugi/: We have now a total of 12 reviews, so till we get 17 reviews Zero won't put up the next chapter. (Unless Zero has nothing to do and is bored to death.)  
  
/Yami/: Yep so Please review! 


	5. Evil forest part 1

FFIX Yu-gi-oh! Style! Chap. 5  
  
/Zero/: Hello people! Sorry about not updating! Is just that I didn't get in the PC for a long time, I had to study for the EVIL Midterm exams!  
  
*dramatic music at the sound of "evil midterm exams*  
  
/Zero/: O_o Um..anyway....I also got a bit carried Hawai with a new game I got for X-mas...  
  
/Zidane/: Traitor! You have been playing FFVIII and not FFIX!  
  
/Zero/: Hey so I like the game is not as I didn't like FFIX!  
  
/Zidane/: You're already at disc 3 in the Ragnarok...  
  
/Zero/: Well don't blame me if I can't beat the stupid overgrown aliens!  
  
/Zidane/: traitor...  
  
/Zero/: *rolls eyes* whatever.. Oh! and thanks Bakura_FAN91 for the site you gave me! Well Yami! Disclaimer time!  
  
/Yami/: Zero doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! or Final Fantasy IX.  
  
/Zero/: Oh! One more thing! In this fic, and I mean the whole fic Yugi is a little higher that Joey. Or let's just say Yugi is as taller as Yami and Joey has shrunk a bit. OK?  
  
Yugi is lying on his back in the middle of the forest, stirs and gets to his feet. The wind howls. Shaking his head to clear out the fog, Yugi steps forward and sees the wreck of the Theater Ship.  
  
Yugi: O_o !!! My cards are in there! *runs off*  
  
/Joey/: You really shouldn't have left them there, ya know?  
  
Inside the ship, Tristan and Rex dazedly pull themselves out of the wreckage.  
  
Tristan: Grr.my back's killing me. Are you alright? (like if I care 'bout the dino boy)  
  
Rex: Yeah, but the Prima Vista's wasted.  
  
Tristan: Just our luck to crash in this forest. it's gonna get interesting.  
  
Rex: What do you mean, 'interesting,' Boss? I hear no one's ever made it outta here alive.  
  
Ryou runs into the room.  
  
Ryou: Boss! There's fire everywhere! It's outta control!  
  
/Seto/: NOW, you notice?  
  
Tristan: Quit yer whinin' and get it under control!And get the wounded outta here!  
  
Ryou: Alright!  
  
Ryou runs out of the room.  
  
Tristan: Get our goods outta here, too: weapons, items, anything we can use! There's no way we can survive if all our stuff is toast.  
  
Rex: I'm on it!  
  
He runs out of the room, then the scene fades to outside of the Prima Vista, where Rex is just standing around.  
  
Rex: Phew.I'm beat.  
  
/Joey/: But you haven't done anything!  
  
Rex: *sweatdrops* Hurry up and put out the fire! I can't carry 'em all by myself!  
  
Zenero comes out and throws a wounded monster on the ground.  
  
Rex: What the hell are they doin'!? The whole ship's gonna burn up!  
  
Zenero: They're lookin' for Garnet.Can't find her anywhere. Maybe she fell off. Got squashed under the ship.  
  
Rex: This is great. First we kidnap her, then we kill her. We'll hang for sure.  
  
Yugi comes running onto the scene and up to Rex.  
  
Rex: Yugi, I'm surprised you made it!  
  
Yugi: (Of course I made it you dolt! I'm the Main character!)  
  
Rex: I can't believe you jumped off! You're nuts, you know that?  
  
/Yami/: He jumped off!?  
  
/Seto/: He is one lucky guy for still been alive.  
  
/Joey/: *singing* Staying alive! Stating alive! Ah ah ah ah!  
  
Yugi: (I like more the song "Alive" by P.O.D.) I didn't jump off. I got thrown out from the impact. So, is everyone okay?  
  
/Zidane/: I like that song too!  
  
/Joey/: I haven't heard that song.  
  
The song Alive by P.O.D. starts playing and Yugi and Zidane start singing.  
  
Yugi: Everyday is a new day  
  
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
  
I won't take it for granted  
  
So I learn from my mistakes  
  
It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
  
Whatever happens in this lifetime  
  
So I trust in love  
  
You have given me peace of mind  
  
Yugi and /Zidane/: *singing the chorus*  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
I can't deny you  
  
I feel so alive  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
/Zidane/: Sunshine upon my face  
  
A new song for me to sing  
  
Tell the world how I feel inside  
  
Even though it might cost me everything  
  
Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
  
I can never turn my back away  
  
Now that I've seen you  
  
I can never look away  
  
  
  
/Zidane/ and Yugi: *they sing the chorus again*  
  
Yugi : Now that I know you  
  
/Zidane/:I could never turn my back away  
  
Yugi: Now that I see you  
  
/Zidane/: I could never look away  
  
Yugi: Now that I know you  
  
/Zidane/: I could never turn my back away  
  
Yugi: Now that I see you  
  
/Zidane/: I believe no matter what they say  
  
[chorus x 2]  
  
/Joey/: O.o I didn't know they could sing  
  
Rex: ....anyway..Yeah. We've all got the devil's luck.  
  
Rex: But if we don't find Princess Garnet, we're all dead meat.  
  
A moogle floats over to Yugi.  
  
Moogle: ATE, kupo!  
  
Moogle: Active Time Event is a system that lets you see other events that are happening at the same time elsewhere, kupo! Press the SELECT button when you see the icon flashing below.  
  
Yugi looks around and sees an icon flashing nearby: "ACTIVE TIME EVENT" in blue and white letters.  
  
Yugi: ....  
  
Moogle: You can press the button anytime while the icon is flashing. Try pressing SELECT, kupo!  
  
Yugi: ...how?  
  
/Zero/: *takes playstation dual shock 2 controller* I'll do it! *pushes select buttom*  
  
-ACTIVE TIME EVENT - The Forest Keeper-  
  
Joey and Tea are climbing up a hill somewhere deeper in the forest. Joey slips and falls.  
  
/Seto/: HA! HA! Sucker!  
  
Joey: *glares at Kaiba* *mumbles something under his breath*  
  
Tea runs over to him.  
  
Tea: Are you alright?  
  
Joey gets up and backs away a little.  
  
Joey: I-Is it still coming?  
  
A huge shadow passes over him and goes above Tea. As the scene fades quickly to black, blocking our view of what happens next, he screams:  
  
Joey: Watch Out!  
  
The scene switches back to Yugi, who has now recovered his precious duel monster deck, he them runs into the next area, as the words "EVIL FOREST" appear and float in midair for a few moments. Ignoring that, he whacks a few goblins, steals from then, yada, yada, yada and also kills some fangs.  
  
Yugi then runs to where Joey and Tea were last seen. Joey is sprawled out, trembling with fear.  
  
Joey: Sh-She's in trouble.  
  
Yugi: .What the hell is that?  
  
/Yami/: Aibou! How dare you say that word!?  
  
/Zidane/: Is in the script you moron!  
  
/Yami/: I'm not a moron! Grr!  
  
Yugi runs forward to see a plant monster, holding Tea inside a cage-like structure made of leaves at the top of its head. Seto is in front of it.  
  
Seto: Release the princess at once!!!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, like it's gonna really listen to you.  
  
/Yami/: I have to agreed with that  
  
Yugi: Come on!  
  
Battle starts: Yugi and Seto versus the plant monster holding Tea prisoner. Yugi automatically goes into Trance mode, glowing reddish-pink and gaining access to the Dyne moves. I don't like that reddish-pink....  
  
/Zidane/: Me neither.if it was something like silver and red I would like it, ya know?  
  
Seto: ?!? What's that light?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. But it makes me stronger! This reminds me of Dragon Ball Z..  
  
Seto: Could.could it possibly be Trance?!? I've heard of it.it's supposed to be brought on by a surge of intense emotion. All right, let's get him!  
  
Yugi uses Tidal Flame in the plant monster, he defeats it but it still takes off with Tea still trapped in its vines, stupid monster...  
  
Seto: princess? PRINCESS!!!  
  
Yugi: *looks around* What the heck? Where did they go?  
  
Joey: She's gone.  
  
Joey: I was too scared to cast any spells. That monster's probably gonna eat her.  
  
Seto: How could I let this happen?  
  
/Tristan/: *sarcastically* Because is in the script maybe?  
  
Yugi: Don't worry. She's not dead yet. That monster was only a minion. He's probably going to take her to his master.  
  
Seto: That means the princess might still be - Come! We must go find her at once!  
  
The plant monster jumps down and traps Joey the same way he trapped Tea.  
  
Yugi and Seto fight the plant monster again, only this time without Yugi Trancing. Thankfully, the monster does not bolt this time, and Joey casts Fire spells from inside the cage to help defeat it.  
  
The battle ends with the plant monster reduced to a charred mass.  
  
Joey: Phew. Th-Thanks.  
  
Yugi: Are you alright?  
  
Joey: Y-yeah.  
  
Suddenly the plant monster (or what's left of it) releases a cloud of poison steam, catching everyone off guard. Yugi dodges by doing a backflip, but Seto and Joey are hit. Joey faints, and Seto stumbles.  
  
Seto: P-Prin-cess.  
  
/Tristan/:doesn't he EVER shut up?!?  
  
Seto faints.  
  
/Tristan/: * blink blink* Gee thank you ^_^  
  
The scene has switched again, to a room in the Prima Vista. Ryou is tending Joey in one of the rooms.  
  
Ryou: You guys are lucky. If it weren't for Yugi, you'd both be dead.  
  
Ryou: Some of the monsters in this forest reproduce by planting seeds in other animals.  
  
Everyone both on and offstage: EWWW!  
  
Ryou: .Anyway, as I was saying, when the seeds sprout, it's hasta la vista, you become beef jerky.  
  
Joey: Um. A-Am I gonna die?  
  
Ryou: No. You're gonna be fine.  
  
/Seto/: Curses..  
  
Ryou: Here, drink this. It'll remove all of the seeds from your body.  
  
Joey: Ugh.eeyuck.  
  
Scene changes; an extremely weak Seto is trying to head toward the exit, with Benero following behind and trying to stop him.  
  
Seto: Princess. I'm coming right now.  
  
Benero gets in his way.  
  
Seto: .Stand aside!  
  
Benero: Room behind you. Go.  
  
Seto: The princess. is in grave danger! Do you intend to ABANDON HER!?  
  
Benero: You're in no condition.  
  
Zenero: Don't worry about the princess. The boss'll think of something.  
  
Zenero and Benero push Golem backward toward the door.  
  
Seto: Hey!  
  
Zenero: Get some rest.  
  
Benero: Yeah, and take that medicine I gave you.  
  
Inside the room, Seto pouts:  
  
Seto: Dammit. I can't just stand here. The princess' life rests in my hands.  
  
Seto: What can their boss possibly accomplish!? This medicine. it smells terrible. And the color. This is obviously poison!  
  
/Joey and Tristan/:Drink it! Drink it!  
  
Golem: Huff-huff-heave-heave.  
  
Seto: Ugh. I can't take it anymore. God help me!  
  
Seto quits whining and actually drinks the medicine.  
  
Seto: Hey.not bad.  
  
Meanwhile, on the Prima Vista's bridge, Yugi and Tristan are talking.well, arguing would descript this better.  
  
Tristan: Forget it. Monsters born out of the Mist are crawlin' everywhere.  
  
Yugi: So what? There's nothing out there we can't handle.  
  
Tristan: Yeah, but what are we gonna do about the wounded?  
  
Yugi: We can take 'em with us.  
  
Tristan: How are we gonna carry all of them? Trust me. We go out now, and we'll all get wasted. My boys come before the princess, you know. It's too bad.  
  
Yugi: !!!  
  
/Joey/: Tristan is getting evil.  
  
Tristan: We're gonna stay put 'til everyone recovers. You better not set foot outside this ship. You got that!?  
  
Yugi: I can't believe you're abandoning her! You're nothing but a big coward!  
  
/Joey/: uhhhhh  
  
Yugi storms out of the bridge room, and the Active Time Event sign blinks in front of him.  
  
Yugi: Ahh! You scared me off to death!  
  
/Zero/: Okay let's see now...a what the hell let's start with the first choice *pushes the X buttom*  
  
-ACTIVE TIME EVENT - Time to Escape-  
  
Seto is still locked in the storage room and not happy with the current situation.  
  
Seto: Hmm. The structure is in poor condition. Perhaps I can break out by ramming into the wall.  
  
/Joey/: geez and no one's gonna now that you're not there if you do that.  
  
Seto: ....  
  
Seto: FIRE! FIRE!!! LET ME OUT!!!  
  
/Zidane/: THAT'S what you call a way of not attracting attention?  
  
Seto: UGH! Huff-Huff. I'm still not feeling well.  
  
/Tristan/: Good for you.  
  
Seto walks over to a table and sits down.  
  
Seto: What's this? *picks up a doll* What an ugly doll. 'Princess Garnet, age 15'!?  
  
/Zidane, Joey, Tristan, Blank, Marcus, and Yami/: *rolling on the floor laughing* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
/Yugi/: * trying to hold back laughter*hehe.hehehe...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
/Dagger/: *Glares at them*  
  
Seto: (AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!) H-How dare they write the princess' name on such a ragged doll!? Besides, the princess is not 15! She's 16! .Princess.  
  
-ACTIVE TIME EVENT - My Little Baby-  
  
Outside the Prima Vista, Rex is searching desperately in the rubble.  
  
Rex: It should be here somewhere. Huh.? Damn! Where is it!? What happened to my Garnet doll!? Man. How am I supposed to sleep now.?  
  
/Everyone/: .....  
  
/Joey/: Dino boy sleeps with a dolly! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Rex: *glares at Joey* Geez. Poor little doll. The fire probably caught it.  
  
-ACTIVE TIME EVENT - Girl Who Was Left Behind-  
  
Shin who is playing Ruby is standing in an empty bar in Alexandria.  
  
Shin: Where'd everybuddy go? And whut am I supposed to do now?  
  
Yugi walks into the room where Ryou was tending to Joey's wounds. Joey is lying down on the bed, wakes up and looks up at the boy.  
  
Joey: Oh. Th-Thank you for helping me.  
  
Yugi: Ah, don't mention it. Besides, it was your black magic that saved the day.  
  
Yugi: You know, you got some major power for such a little guy.  
  
Joey: ..  
  
Yugi: What's wrong.? Are you peeved at me because I called you little? ( Tough I did hate when I was little and people bullied me around and called me squirt and stuff) Hey, you're a great mage with great powers, alright? To hell with looks. It's what's inside that counts.  
  
Joey: I'm sorry. When that monster caught her, I couldn't do anything.  
  
Yugi: Hey, don't worry about the princess. I'll get her back. I promise.  
  
Joey: Thank you, Mr Yugi.  
  
/Seto/: That doesn't fit.  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrops* Whoa, that's the first time anyone's called me 'Mr.' Just call me Yugi, alright?  
  
Joey: Okay.Yugi.  
  
Yugi walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
/Zero/: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I would leave you all at suspense!  
  
/Yugi/: .. Just review....(I like FFVIII Zidane won't let me near my CD...)  
  
/Zidane/: *guarding the FFVIII Discs* No one will play this game! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
/Zero/: Oh come on! I just got information on how to beat the game!  
  
/Zidane/: I don't care!  
  
/Zero/: You guys just review I need to get my hands on those discs and I gotta play FFIX (and VIII and X) to keep this people happy. Well REVIEW! Is nice! Plus it makes me update faster! 


	6. Evil forest part 2

/Zero/: S'sup people! Sorry for the late update, schools is crazy! Oh, and DarkWings of Faith thanks for putting me in your fav. List! And just so you now you're in my fav. Author list! I love your fic "Marriage Mayhem and Baby Havoc", also "Friendship Is The First Step". Really cool fics!  
  
/Zidane/: *unconscious* .........  
  
/Dagger/: Um.......why is he unconscious?  
  
/Zero/: Err...he had a...little problem..? *has final fantasy VIII and X discs and a Keyblade behind back *  
  
/Dagger/: Oh, Ok! * smiles and goes somewhere else*  
  
/Zero/: ...weird....well anyway...Joey! Disclaimer!  
  
/Joey/: Zero doesn't own any of us!  
  
/Zero/: *is giving Yugi the CDs that are his* Don't let him find them.  
  
/Yugi/: Ok! *hides CDs and them goes on stage*  
  
Yugi: Geez... He was pretty down... Maybe I shouldn't have made that promise. I don't even know if I'll be able to find her...  
  
[Screen turns white, than fades in for a Yugi-flashback episode. He recalls the moment he first ran into Tea in Alexandria Castle]  
  
Yugi: *voice over*  
  
"Man..."  
  
"I never felt so strange..."  
  
"Maybe fate brought us together..."  
  
"I can't explain it..."  
  
[Screen returns to Yugi in the Prima Vista, outside Joey's room]  
  
Yugi: Man, I can't stop thinking about her... What am I gonna do...?  
  
/Zero/: Choose either "Go look for her" or "Forget it".  
  
/Seto/: I triple dog dare you to chose the second one!  
  
Yugi: The boss is right. The boys come first.  
  
Screen fades to black and Yugi is now in the cockpit, arms crossed  
  
Yugi: Geez.I don't know what to do.  
  
[Flashback of when Yugi and Tea are in the room where the game started]  
  
Yugi: *voice over*  
  
"I don't know why I was chasing her so hard."  
  
" I didn't really care about our plan at that point."  
  
" And it wasn't just because she's such a doll."  
  
/Dagger/: A doll?  
  
/Zidane/: ! * backs off from Dagger whistling innocently*  
  
" ."  
  
"I can't explain it."  
  
/Joey/: It means you're in looooooooooove my friend!  
  
*ignores Joey* "I'm just drawn to her so hard."  
  
[Flashback over]  
  
Yugi: This is crazy. I don't even know her.  
  
/Yami/: Of course you do! You knew her since you were little!  
  
/Zero/: not in this game  
  
Yugi: (why won't they cut that out?!) What I'm I gonna do.?  
  
/Seto/: *sarcastically* Gee I don't know SAVE HER maybe..  
  
Yugi: Yeah! What's there to think about!? She's cute...and she's in trouble. That's all that matters.  
  
/Tristan/: that she's in trouble or that she's cute?  
  
/Joey/: me thinks the "cute" part is the reson  
  
Yugi: (Shut up already!)  
  
???: ...There you are.  
  
Ryou walks in, Yugi runs up to him  
  
Ryou: Why do you look so serious? Uh-oh... What are you up to this time?  
  
Yugi: I'm gonna take that knight and the black mage to find the princess.  
  
Ryou: You're crazy! Man, you don't even know what's out there. Besides, there's no way the boss'll allow that.  
  
Yugi: I know...  
  
/Tristan/: *shrugs* Why wouldn't I allowed him to go save Tea?  
  
/Baku/: Because I say so! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
/Zero/: *sweatdrops* I'm surrounded by stupids..  
  
Ryou: Sheez... Why do you always gotta go play hero? The boss is gonna kill you. Well, what are you waiting for? Go talk to the boss.  
  
Yugi goes to meet with Tristan, who is in the room where they planned out the kidnapping of Tea  
  
Tristan: AAH AAAHHH AACHOOO!!! Took you long enough... I fell asleep, darn it. So, you're leaving, eh?  
  
Yugi: Yeah...I promised Tea I'd kidnap her.  
  
Tristan : Gwahaha! I didn't ask why! I can't blame you, though. She's damn beautiful. I guess that's reason enough! Well, I hope you're ready! 'Cause I'm gonna bust you up for breakin' the rules.  
  
Yugi: Psst! Yeah, right!  
  
Tristan: .Okay, get your butt over to the cargo room. We got more room there.  
  
Yugi and Tristan both leave for the other room, which has much more space.  
  
Tristan: You ready!?  
  
Yugi: Anytime!  
  
Tristan: I ain't holdin' back.  
  
Battle begins, Tristan vs. Yugi. Yugi wins (duh!) After the battle, Tristan and Yugi are in the room, along with Ryou.  
  
Tristan: I'll be damned... Bravo! *Hits Yugi* Go find your princess! Gwahahahaha.... *Leaves the room*  
  
Yugi: *falls to the floor in one knee * Damn, that hurt! He pulled his punches 'til that last one. *stands up rubbing his arm*  
  
Yugi heads over to Seto's room  
  
Seto: *looking at the doll* ...............  
  
Yugi: Come on. You're too old to be playing with a doll.  
  
/Joey/: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! *pointing at Seto*  
  
Seto: Silence! A scoundrel like you could never understand! I'm just overwhelmed with concern for the princess! If only you rogues hadn't kidnapped her... This is all your fault! If anything should happen to the princess, I will have your head!  
  
/Zidane/: Me thinks this guy talks too much.  
  
Yugi: Take it easy. Geez...  
  
/Yami/: Yeah Kaiba!  
  
Yugi: I'm gonna go look for her now. I'll let you come with me if you promise to be good. What do you say, Rusty?  
  
Seto: RR...RUSTY!!!? I am Kaiba Seto, Captain of the Knights of Pluto, and I will never work with you conniving thieves!  
  
/Joey/: Rusty! Rusty! AHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yugi: Captain? I figured you were a private, what with that cheap, rusty armor... Look, this has nothing to do with Tantalus. It's something I decided to do on my own. I just wanna save Garnet.  
  
Seto: Hmph...! You had better not be lying! Because if you are, I won't hesitate to kill you!  
  
/Yami/: If you that I'll kill YOU..  
  
Yugi: Yeah, yeah. I'm counting on you, Rusty. *snickers* Rusty  
  
Seto: Make no mistake. I'm not only going with you to rescue the princess! I will deal with you personally when this is over!  
  
Yugi: ...Whatever. (Heh I always wanted to say that)  
  
Seto: It may be difficult with just the two of us. We should seek Master..*makes a face* (why do I have to say this?) Joey's help as well.  
  
/Joey/: That's right! Bow to me! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Why are you calling him "Master"?  
  
Seto: Because is in the stupid script...Plus we need him to continue the stupid play.  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrops* Alright, let's go talk to Joey.  
  
Yugi and Seto leave the room, and go to Joey's room]  
  
Yugi: Well, Joey, we're ready to go look for the princess.  
  
Joey: Really!? That's great! Be careful, okay?  
  
Yugi: Actually, we want you to come with us, too.  
  
Joey: Huh!? B-But I can't do anything.  
  
Seto: them don't come..  
  
Joey: *glares at Kaiba* B-But...I'm scared. I couldn't even move last time.  
  
Seto: Just come already! For the sake of finishing this stupid thing!  
  
/Zero/: That is NOT in the script Kaiba!  
  
Joey: Yeah! Stick to the script Kaiba! I'll go with you guys anyway.  
  
Seto: *mumbles under his breath* Chihuahua..  
  
Joey: * glares at him* I'm NOT a Chihuahua!  
  
[Yugi walks out of the room. Joey heads towards the door, but Seto DOESN'T stops him]  
  
/Zero/: Oi! You're supposed to stop him and tell him 'bout the magic sword thingy!  
  
Seto: As if I was gonna do that  
  
Joey: ..  
  
[They head towards the exit of the Prima Vista, at the bottom of the room where they fought Tristan. Yugi and Ryou have a little chat]  
  
Ryou: Sheez... you really dig her, huh?  
  
Yugi: I can't sit around knowing a girl's in trouble. Goes against my nature.  
  
Ryou: Whatever. You're full of crap.  
  
Yugi: Ohhh.... I get it. You're jealous that I'm gonna get me a sweetie pie.  
  
/Joey/: you should be ashamed of yourself Ryou!  
  
/Tristan/: Yeah! What next? You're gonna steal Tea away from Yugi?  
  
Ryou: They're annoying, aren't they?  
  
Yugi: REALLY annoying..  
  
Ryou: Anyway, I came down here to give you this.  
  
Yugi: You're always thinking about me...but I won't need a love potion to reel this one in.  
  
Ryou: Why don't you get your mind off girls for a second? This is medicine I gave to that black mage and the knight. It's sort of like a seed remover.  
  
Yugi: Cool. This'll really come in handy.  
  
Yugi: Why am I always helping you...? *gives the medicine to Yugi*  
  
/Zero/: *glares at Joey and Tristan that are about to say something* don't get any ideas..I don't like Yaoi.  
  
/Joey and Tristan/: *whistles innocently*  
  
Ryou: Oh, yeah, the boss left this for ya. *gives Yugi the note*  
  
Leaving the band is your business, but you better keep training! Learning more abilities is gonna make you even stronger.  
  
Good luck,  
  
Tristan  
  
/Tristan/: I never wrote that.  
  
Yugi: Hey, Blank, how do you set abilities again?  
  
Ryou: How should I know? You and Zero are the ones that play this game.  
  
Yugi: It was on the script. well.. Thanks, Ryou . I'll see you when I see you."  
  
[Yugi walks out]  
  
Ryou: How about never?  
  
[Yugi, Joey, and Seto leave the Prima Vista and journey into the Evil Forest]  
  
Active Time Event- Orchestra in the Forest  
  
/Zero/: time for the stupid active time event folks!  
  
[In the Prima Vista, several band members are playing a song]  
  
Conductor: Okay, let's really liven up this place!  
  
Violinist: Yeah, let our music do the fighting against those monsters!  
  
Cymbalist: This oughta boost morale.  
  
Drummer: This is great!  
  
Trumpeter: Brrum, brrrum, brrrruuum!  
  
[Tristan walks down the stairs, into the room]  
  
Tristan: Hey, not bad! I'm gonna go take a look around. Stay on your toes. We'll be leaving soon.  
  
Drummer, Cymbalist, and Violinist: Okay, Boss!  
  
Conductor: Alright!  
  
Trumpeter: Brrruuuum!  
  
[Yugi comes upon a moogle drinking from a small spring]  
  
Yugi: Hmm... No sign of any monsters here. *Walks over to the spring* A spring...  
  
ATE-Do as I say Not As I Do  
  
[Ryou and Baku are talking in the Prima Vista]  
  
Ryou: Are you sure about this?  
  
Tristan: Yeah, don't worry. We'll be outta here soon, too. Here, take this map. It's gonna be a long trip back to Lindblum...  
  
Ryou: Alright. I'll see you later.  
  
Tristan: I'm countin' on you!  
  
[Scene returns to Yugi at the spring. On the next screen, after running off it, a short FMV takes place, focusing in on a portion of the forest across a lake, glowing bright red light, filled with vines and some sort of huge flower]  
  
[Finally, you run to the screen with the forest's boss: the huge flower/plant thing you saw in the FMV. Tied to a wall behind it is Tea]  
  
Joey: There she is!  
  
Yugi: So, this is the master.  
  
Seto: Princess!!! *to Yugi* You stay out of this! Alexandria would be disgraced if a mere bandit should rescue the princess.  
  
Yugi: you think you can handle him on your own?  
  
Seto: ......  
  
/Yami/: In your face Kaiba!  
  
Yugi: Let's get him, Joey!  
  
[Boss Battle vs. "Plant Brain" occurs, with Seto, Joey, and Yugi. A little bit into the match, Ryou joins the fight as well.  
  
Ryou: Whew, I made it just in time. Step aside. I'll take care of this.  
  
Joey: We were doing just fine in our own..  
  
[After it gets defeated, they free Tea, and Seto holds her in his arms]  
  
/Tristan/: Now Kaiba wants Tea for himself! You people should be ashamed of yourselves!  
  
Seto and Ryou: Oh shut up! Will ya!? We are NOT trying to take Tea away from Yugi!  
  
Tea: *is really unconscious so she doesn't hear*  
  
Yugi: *puts his hand in his head, the other in his hips, and shakes head just like Squall (FFVIII) does* oh boy...  
  
Seto: Princess!!! Please get a hold of yourself!  
  
Ryou: Yugi give her the stuff.  
  
[Yugi walks over and gives her the medicine]  
  
Tea: Hack-hack...  
  
Seto: Princess, please try to drink all of it.  
  
Joey: Is she gonna be okay?  
  
[The ground shakes for a split second]  
  
Ryou: Oh, man! What now!?  
  
/Zidane/: Now a group of stupid f***ing spider like thingies will chase you! Run for your lives before they petrify you!  
  
/Blank/: *is crouching in a corner rocking himself like a baby* I hate this part, I hate this part, I hate..  
  
/Zero/: Boy I feel sorry for Ryou..  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
/Zidane/: You DID read the whole script did you?  
  
Ryou: Well..not really..I knocked my coffee over the next part...  
  
/Zidane/: Run for your life bro.  
  
Ryou: ???  
  
[A big hole opens up in the ground, and two small spider like things creatures climb out. A third one enters the room from the doorway that they entered]  
  
Ryou: Sheez! We're gonna be surrounded!  
  
Yugi: Let's get out of here!  
  
Ryou: GO!  
  
[Seto, still holding Tea, and Yugi run towards an exit. Joey and Ryou stay still]  
  
Ryou: What are you waitin' for!?  
  
Joey: . (I'm hungry...)  
  
/Everyone in the set/: *sweatdrops and/or falls anime style*  
  
[Joey and Ryou soon run out]  
  
[In the next scene, the four of them are running away from a legion of bug monsters chasing after them: Joey in front, followed by Seto & Tea, Ryou, and Yugi in the back. All of a sudden, Yugi stops running; so does Ryou]  
  
Ryou: What are you doin'!?  
  
/Zidane/: *sighs* been a moron standing there when a bunch of spider things chase him.  
  
/Zero/: That's what YOU did baka!  
  
/Zidane/: Oh yeah! *laughs nervously*  
  
Yugi: Something's wrong...  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
/Marcus/: That you're all gonna die, killed by a bunch of insects.  
  
Yugi: The entire forest is coming after us. Ryou... Take care of everyone. * runs*  
  
/Marcus/: Why the hell you said that anyway.?  
  
/Blank/: I hate this part, I hate this part, I hate this part, I HATE THIS PART! * rocks back and forth in his own little corner*  
  
Ryou: (What did he mean by that?) *runs offscrean*  
  
[FMV. The four are running, and behind them, dozens upon dozens, possibly hundreds, of bug creatures. The entire forest is getting petrified, as well. Yugi, is at the back of the group  
  
Yugi: Why can't I run faster?! Argh!  
  
/Zidane/: Just run like your life depended on it!  
  
/Zero/: err..his life depends on it...  
  
/Zidane/: O_O You mean this aren't robots!?!?  
  
/Zero/: Those aren't robots alrigth...they're...REAL...  
  
/Zidane/: Oh man.  
  
Yugi is about to get caught in the grasp of a bug, is pushed aside by Ryou, who gets caught in the bug's grasp. As the wave of petrification reaches the bugs, making them immobile, Ryou launches the map which Tristan gave him to Yugi who, still running, picks it up looking back at his friend and does a thanks-dude!-I'll-never-forget-you! gesture and makes the final sprint for the exit. A series of the forests vines attempt to stab, jab, and hit Yugi in any way possible, but he outmanoeuvres them all, taking one final leap out of the forest. Seto, Joey, and Yugi look upon it as the entrance becomes completely petrified, and a final shot of inside the forest, with a petrified Ryou, is shown]  
  
/Bakura/: O_O Why you let my hikari be petrified?!?!?!?  
  
/Yami/: Since when do YOU care for your hikari, huh Tomb robber?  
  
/Bakura/: You stay out of this pharaoh!  
  
Yugi: Dammit!!! That idiot! Ryou...  
  
[Screen fades to black. Fades back in on an impromptu camp site, with a fire burning and a small tent, outside the forest. Seto is watching over the sleeping Tea, while Joey is sitting in front of the fire and Yugi is working on the tent]  
  
Yugi: (I could use a little help with the tent..)  
  
Joey: I hope she gets well soon...  
  
Seto: This is all his fault! Have you nothing to say, you filth!?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, you guys could stop goofing around and give me a hand with this thing! Is hard to make a tent by yourself ya know!  
  
/Zidane/: *sweatdrops* I didn't say that..  
  
Tea:...Oh...  
  
Seto: P-Princess!!!  
  
Tea: ...Steiner? ...How did I survive...? You brought me here?  
  
Seto: It is my sworn duty to protect you at any cost.  
  
Yugi: What are you talking about? It was Joey's magic and my dagger that got you out of there, Princess.  
  
Tea: I thank you both.  
  
Seto: That monkey derserves no praise!  
  
/Zidane/: I ain't no monkey! Grr!  
  
Seto: (He's a dog them? Like Mr. Chihuahua here.) None of this would've happened if you and your band hadn't abducted the princess! And how dare you claim that you have rescued her!? When we get back to Alexandria, I will-  
  
Tea: Seto.I left the castle of my own will.  
  
/Zidane/: HA! HA! In your face Sir Rustalot!  
  
/Steiner/: Oh shut up monkey!  
  
/Zidane: Grr! *gets in a fight with Steiner, you know the bubbles of dust that appear in anime when they're fighting*  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrops* ..What a coincidence, eh? We went to snatch her, and she wanted to be snatched.  
  
Seto: Impossible!  
  
/Marcus/: Possible!  
  
Seto: You shut up bandana kid!  
  
/Marcus/: .whatever  
  
Tea: *sweatdrops* It's true.  
  
Yugi: So what do you say, Rusty? Friends? Come on, let's just enjoy this camping trip while it lasts.  
  
Seto: Camping - you imbecile! Surely even you must know something about the Mist. The vicious monsters it spawns! The abnormalities it stirs in the mind and body! Princess, we must leave this dangerous place at once.  
  
Yugi: You've gotta be kidding. She hasn't even fully recovered yet.  
  
Joey: Yeah Kaiba!  
  
Seto: Silence! Who asked for your opinion!? O r yours puppy dog?!  
  
Joey: Arrgh!  
  
/Mai/: Are they gonna be fighting the whole act? Humph! Men.  
  
Yugi: Alright, tell me... How do you plan to get out of here? We're standing in a valley surrounded by tall cliffs. And last I heard, North Gate and South Gate were sealed off.  
  
Seto: .........  
  
Yugi: Yeah. That's what I thought.  
  
Joey: You tell 'im Yug!  
  
Seto: Grrrrr...Chihuahua!  
  
Joey: I ain't no Chihuahua!  
  
Tea: *sweatdrops* (Oh boy.are they gonna be like this all day?  
  
Yugi: The princess can barely walk right now. You went through this. You should know. I think we should rest here for now.  
  
Seto: I will never follow -  
  
Yugi: Seto!!! State your sworn duty!  
  
Seto: What else? To protect Princess Garnet Til Alexandros! ...Very well. Until the princess recovers, I will guard this place with my life.  
  
Yugi: Sounds good to me.  
  
Joey: All right Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Joey let's get some rest.  
  
[Everyone, except Seto, goes to sleep. The next scene shows Yugi at the petrified entrance to Evil Forest; Tea walks up to him]  
  
Yugi: How are you feeling?  
  
Tea: Good...thanks to that medicine you gave me. Could this be...?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I was surprised, too. After we beat that big plant-guy, the forest got completely petrified.  
  
Tea: Joey told me that we were able to escape because of your friend.  
  
Yugi: ...His name is Ryou.  
  
Tea: We must go help him.  
  
Yugi: We can't do anything for him right now.  
  
Tea: But...I can't -  
  
Yugi: We'll come back for him. I'm sure there's a way to cure him. Let's get going. According to the map that Ryou gave me, there's a cavern to the south of us. Maybe we can get above the Mist through that cavern.  
  
[Yugi walks and stops beside Tea]  
  
Yugi: Are you alright? *Tea turns to face him and nods* Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me.  
  
[Screen changes back to the campsite, where all four people are gathered. A small moogle emerges from the forest]  
  
Joey: Look! There's something coming!  
  
/Tristan/: Is the attack of the evil cat-like creatures!  
  
Monty: Wait! Kupo! I'm impressed, kupo! First time I've seen anyone escape from Evil Forest. You all must be strong, kupo! But don't get cocky, kupo. Lots of stronger monsters ahead. Before you go out to the world, Mogster will teach you a few things.  
  
ACTIVE TIME EVENT - "Teach me, Mogster!" Lesson 1  
  
[The screen shows two moogles in a swamp environment, with crickets chirping and frogs ribbiting all around]  
  
Moggy: Hey, Bro. What are you gonna teach me today?  
  
Mogster: Lots of neat stuff. You're gonna love this lecture. What do you wanna go over?  
  
/Zero/: nothing, this is something else so bye-bye moogles!  
  
Moggy: ..Gosh, Bro. You sure know a lot.  
  
Mogster: Yeah, I know...  
  
[Screen returns to the campsite with the four characters and Monty the moogle]  
  
Monty: I have a gift for you, kupo. Take this flute.  
  
[Received Moogle's Flute!]  
  
Monty: With this flute, you can call us anywhere in the world, kupo. Press the Square Button to play it. Happy trails! Kupo!  
  
Tea: * looks at the flute to find the square buttom on it O_o* Thank you.  
  
Monty: Kupopo!  
  
Joey: Bye weird cat-like thing.  
  
Monty: Kupopo!  
  
[Tea and Joey walk off the screen. As Yugi walks by, he slaps Seto, who was sleeping, and startles him. Yugi runs away laughing along with Joey and high-fiving each other]  
  
/Yami/: *pointing at Kaiba* AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!* falls to the floor and rolls on it laughing*  
  
Seto: Who hit me!?  
  
Monty: *sweatdrops* Your friends already left, kupo.  
  
Seto: You'll pay for that you little midget!  
  
Yugi: *running* HEY!  
  
[Seto runs off the screen]  
  
/Zero/: Done! Finally done!  
  
/Yami/: Can we go home now?  
  
/Zero/: What? Are you kidding?! This is just the beginning!  
  
/YGO cast/: *groan*  
  
/Zero/: Oh well, at least now we go to *drumroll* The Ice Cavern!  
  
/Yugi/: And we freeze to death, THE END!  
  
/Zero/: No you baka! You *points at Yugi* are gonna have a big part to play in the Ice Cavern! (He's gonna fight the Sealion and the Black Waltz N.1 all by himself) *smirks while thinking of this*  
  
/Yugi/: *scared* why are you smirking.? Oh boy..  
  
/Zidane/: I sugest you level up kid.  
  
/Yugi/: .  
  
/Yami/: I'll help you aibou!  
  
/Zero/: You can only help him level up, if you fight for him I'll hit you with my Keyblade! *holds a blue navy Keyblade with the part where you hold it is black, the Keyblade has form of a sword in hand*  
  
/Seto/: Geez.we're so scared of a big key! *sarcasm*  
  
/Zero/: Freeze! *launches a Blizzard spell on Kaiba* ^_^  
  
/Seto/: *frozen* ..can't....move...to...cold..  
  
/Zero/: Review please! *does puppy dog eyes* or else I'll freeze you with my Keyblade, or I'll send the Blue-eyes on you ^_^  
  
/Yugi/: O_O You really shouldn't have eaten all that sugar.. 


	7. Finally! The Ice Cavern! Dun Dun Dun!

/Zero/: I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry you guys! I had quite a lot of problems.you see with school, final exams, my mom making me study, moving from my old house, and my computer crashed!  
  
/Zidane/: Those were quite some viruses.  
  
/Zero/: I had this story in the computer that crashed..about 6 pages done..and I had to re-write it again..  
  
/Yugi/: And Zero's computer is currently being fixed, and has to write this in this crappy laptop that reboots itself frequently  
  
/Zero/: Now THAT'S a pain.*mumbles about laptop rebooting while in the middle of writing this and another fic*  
  
/Zero/: *sighs* I still have to wait for my normal PC to be fixed..But I didn't wanna let all my fans waiting more time so here it is!  
  
/Yugi/: Do you have any fans?  
  
/Zero/: Yes I do!  
  
/YGO gang, and FFIX gang/: -_- ....right  
  
/Zero/: Err, let's just get back to the story. Now MOVE IT!  
  
They all go change into their outfits and the camera starts rolling again.  
  
[After exiting Evil Forest, Yugi and co. are on the World Map. The words "Mist Continent" cover the screen. Eventually, they run for a bit and come to the Ice Cavern. Yugi walks up to the entrance, as a cold breeze & mist exits the entrance]  
  
Yugi: This must be the cavern...  
  
Seto: nooooooo, really?  
  
/Yami/: Shut up Kaiba!  
  
Joey: ..........  
  
Yugi: What's up, Joey?  
  
Joey: Have you ever heard of the Ice Cavern?  
  
Yugi: Of course I have! I played this game about thousands of times already!  
  
Joey: O....k...Anyway, this is supposed to be near evil forest, right?  
  
Seto: ( Is it just me...or does the Chihuahua actually KNOW something?!)  
  
Tea: ...I've heard of it. It's supposed to be a beautiful place, covered in ice.  
  
Joey: My grandpa told me about this place. He said the cavern takes travelers to the top of the Mist.  
  
Seto: If your grandpa was so smart how come you're not?  
  
Joey: *glares* Non of your bix-wax, bozo.  
  
Seto: You want piece of me?!  
  
Joey: Bring it on!  
  
[They get in a fight, you know with the dust bubble thing]  
  
Yugi: *sighs* They'll never change....Let's go inside.  
  
[The group walks into the entrance, as the words "Ice Cavern" appear on the screen in large letters. In the next screen, Tea enters first]  
  
Tea: Oh...! What a beautiful place! Seeing the actual cavern is so much better than reading about it! Oh, how pretty... I wonder what kind of flower this is?  
  
Seto: *with some bruises* *mumbles, grumbles* Stupid Chihuahua.  
  
Yugi: Can we get moving? I'm freezin' here.  
  
[The group makes its way through the caverns. At one screen, Yugi comes to a wall]  
  
Yugi: Hmm? What's this? What a strange wall... There's gotta be something behind it. Hey, Joey!  
  
Joey: Yeah?  
  
Yugi: Can you break this wall down with your magic?  
  
Joey: Sure! ^_^ * uses his fire spell to break the wall down* Fire! ^_________________^  
  
Yugi: I knew it! See? There might be other walls like this... I'm counting on you, Joey!  
  
Joey: Okey-dokie Yug!  
  
[The group presses forward. At one screen, they come to a moogle, trapped in ice]  
  
Yugi: Huh? What's this...?  
  
Joey: Is a freeze cat-thing!  
  
Seto: Let's leave it there..  
  
/Zero/: Get the thing out NOW  
  
Joey: Aww you're no fun *uses fire spell to free the moogle*  
  
Moogle: Hot Hot Hot! You bastards!!!  
  
Yugi, Seto, and Joey: WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!?!?!  
  
/Zero/: He called you bastards! Get the moogle! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Moogle: EEK! *runs around been chased by Yugi, Seto, and Joey* HEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
/Zero/: AHAHAHA! SUCKER! (no offense Moogle lovers)  
  
Yugi: *with the evil frying pan of DOOM!* Come back here!  
  
Joey: *trying to bump the Moogle in the head with his staff* Come here and figth like a....um..cat?  
  
Seto: *trying to knock out the moogle with his suitcase* That's moogle, Chihuahua  
  
Joey: You wanna piece of me again?!?!?!  
  
Seto: BRING IT ON PUPPY DOG!!!  
  
[Again, they get in the dust bubble thing fighting]  
  
Yugi: *stops chasin' da moogle* Hey! Quit that!  
  
Joey and Seto: *keep fighting*  
  
Yugi: -_-* *bumps them both in the head* ^_^ *walks away whistling*  
  
Tea: *sweatdrops, follows Yugi*  
  
Seto and Joey: *rub their heads and follow Yugi and Tea*  
  
[They get to a screen where there's a fierce wind and blowing snow. Everyone appears to be rather chilled]  
  
Yugi: Joey hurry up, or you'll be left behind!  
  
Joey: But I'm freezin' to death! Argh! Alrigth I'm coming! *walks foward slowly, but not in the right direction*  
  
Tea: Huh?  
  
Joey: *falls off the edge of the path, down about 6 feet*  
  
Seto: Hey, hurry up mutt! We're freezing here! * walks over to the ledge and suddenly falls down too, landing beside Joey*  
  
Yugi: Yo, Rusty! You're...not alright, are you? What happened to you guys?  
  
/Tristan/: They fell off a cliff...a tiny cliff...  
  
Yugi: *jumps down and kicks Seto* Hey, Rusty! Move it or lose it! *kicks him again* Get up! *kicks him again but harder* GET UP GODDAMNIT!  
  
Seto: *is protected by armor* (You can't hurt me! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!)  
  
Yugi: *mumbles something under his breath and goes back up*  
  
Tea: *falls asleep*  
  
Yugi: Oh no! Tea! Not you, too? Tea? She's out cold...*begins to fell on his knees, then on the floor* Shoot... I'm falling asleep...  
  
[Screen fades to black. A small bell can be heard ringing, and then, the screen fades back in. Yugi wakes up]  
  
Yugi: What's that sound...? *Stands up* It sounded like the ice cream man...It came from over there... Is somebody there...? Ice cream man?  
  
[Yugi walks off the screen, to a new one, where there's a fierce blizzard- type wind. A voice speaks, and instantly, he gets into a battle-ready stance]  
  
Black Waltz No. 1: Why didn't you fall asleep? You should be dead by now...  
  
Yugi: You ain't the ice cream man! Hey....wait a sec.! Are you the one causing this blizzard?  
  
Black Waltz No. 1: *jumps down, landing in front of Yugi* Hee-hee-hee... That's right!  
  
[Boss Battle: Yugi vs. Black Waltz No. 1 and Sea Lion]  
  
Black Waltz No. 1: come before me Sea Lion! *he summons the big blue monster*  
  
Sea Lion: ARGGGH!  
  
Yugi: Argggh yourself!  
  
/Yami/: O_o He's gonna figth THAT thing?!?!  
  
/Zero/: Yes, man, I had to fight that guy tons of times..and not because I lost to it! I...didn't have a memory card..damm  
  
/Zidane/: sad..  
  
Black Waltz: You cannot defeat me! Blizzard!  
  
[Yugi takes 25 damage.]  
  
Yugi: *slashes Black Waltz No.1* Take this!  
  
B.W. #1: Nooooooo!!!!! Sealion..kill...him...!  
  
[B.W.No.1 is defeated]  
  
B.W.No.1: Arrrgggh! Sea Lion kill him for me!  
  
Yugi: highly doubt so.  
  
Sealion: AAAARGH!!!!!!  
  
/Ryuuji (You know, the guy that invented Dungeon Dice Monster, I like his Japanese name better so that's what I'm calling 'im!): That thing IS a machine, right?  
  
/Zero/: Of course! We got him from our pal Seto here!  
  
/Seto/: .....  
  
[Suddenly, there are some sparkles coming out from the Sealion's back, then a barrier appears around the part of the set where Yugi and him are fighting]  
  
/Zidane/: ..I have a bad feeling about this..  
  
/Seto/: Roger that. We have a problem..  
  
/Zero/: ...Seto? ..Did you get the cheap one?  
  
/Seto/: Err...oh! Look at the time! Meeting! Gotta go, let me know if Yugi survives! Later! *tries running off but Yami grabs him by his collar*  
  
/Yami/: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY AIBOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
/Seto/: Get your paws off of me!  
  
/Zero/: Seto! Go fix it!  
  
/Seto/: Alrigth! ALRIGTH! Sheez...*goes to the control room*  
  
Sealion: AAARRRGH!!!!!!!! *goes berserk and starts punching the walls*  
  
Yugi: Help...  
  
Sealion: *throws a clawed hand in the direction Yugi is standing*  
  
Yugi: WOAH! *jumps out of the way*  
  
/Zidane/: How he'd do that?  
  
/Yami/: I didn't even KNOW he could do THAT!  
  
Sealion: *grabs Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *struggles, trying to get out of the Sealion's grasp but fails miserably, he then has a sign that says 'Help me!'*  
  
/Ryou/: Oh dear..  
  
/Joey/: We'll help ya buddie! Just hang on!  
  
/Zero/: Aren't you suppose to be asleep? ?_?  
  
/Joey/: Who can sleep with all this noise?  
  
/Bakura/: Hmm...*exits the set*  
  
/Ryou/: Where my yami go?  
  
/Bakura/: *comes back wit a cannon looking thing* *puts some kind of missile in it and shots it*  
  
[Surprisingly, the missile-like-thing got through the barrier and hit the Sealion!]  
  
Sealion: AAARRRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!! *drops Yugi, who lands with a 'thud!'*  
  
Yugi: OWW! *stands up and takes out a katana, and 2 daggers out of nowhere* *he then holds the katana in his mouth, and the one dagger in each hand, and he faces the Sealion*  
  
/Yami/: What the hell is he doing?!?!?! He's gonna get himself killed!  
  
/Zidane/: He's using santoryu "three sword style" the only difference is that he's using one sword and three daggers  
  
/Yami/: O_o How you know that?  
  
/Zidane/: *grins* I have Shonen Jump! And I read One Piece.  
  
/Blank/: Is that what you have in your treasure box?  
  
/Zidane/: Yes.hey...how do YOU know about my treasure box?  
  
/Blank/: Umm.oh! look at the time! Gotta go! ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *runs away*  
  
/Zidane/: Why that little..  
  
/Dagger/: Ahem!  
  
/Zidane/: *whistles innocently*  
  
Sea Lion: ROAR! *casts Fire*  
  
[Yugi takes 75 damage]  
  
Yugi: *trances* Tidal Flame!!!!  
  
Sea Lion: Roooooooooaaaaar!!!!! *doesn't die*  
  
/Zidane/: Isn't it suppose to die now?  
  
Yugi: ???  
  
Sealion: *just stands there*  
  
Yugi: *takes sword out of his mouth and pokes the Sealion with it*  
  
[Sealion takes 50 damage]  
  
Yugi: ....*pokes it again*  
  
Sealion: ROOOOOOOARRRR!!!!!!!!! *dies*  
  
/Everyone/: *just stares at the dead body of the Sealion* ..........  
  
/Yami/: Well....that seemed....easy...  
  
Voice: "You defeated No.1, but No.2 and No.3 will reclaim the princess!"  
  
Yugi: What the?!?! Who's there?! Oh, whatever...I've gotta go back and check on them!  
  
[Yugi runs off the screen, as the screen moves upwards and shows Para and Dux were behind it all. Yugi returns to the screen with the three passed- out characters, who all wake up and stand up]  
  
Tea: Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Hey, there. Everybody okay?  
  
Seto: WTF just happened?  
  
/Isis/: NO SWEARING!  
  
Yugi: It was no big deal.  
  
/Yami/: YOU FIGTH A HUGE MONSTER AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS "IT WAS NO BIG DEAL"?!?!?!  
  
Seto: You're hiding something!  
  
Yugi: Hey, nothing happened. You heard me.  
  
Seto: You...didn't touch the princess, did you?  
  
Joey: You have a really dirty mind Kaiba..  
  
Yugi: How can you think I could do something like THAT?  
  
Tea: Seto, he said nothing happened. Why are you being so rude?  
  
Seto: I'm always rude! Plus, is in the f*****g script!  
  
/Mokuba/: I learned a new word today! ^______________^  
  
Seto: Don't you dare say that word Mokuba!  
  
/Mokuba/: F*****g! f*****g! f*****g!  
  
Tea : .... Well, I'm glad everyone is safe. Shall we move on?  
  
Yugi: *turns around, his back facing the others. He has a thinking position*  
  
Tea: Yugi? Is something bothering you?  
  
Yugi: *Faces the group* No...it's nothing.  
  
[They exit the Ice Caverns. The group is above the mist again, and, the sun is shining]  
  
Tea: We made it through the Mist! Oh, the sun feels great!  
  
Yugi: Look, there's a village! I think I've been there before...  
  
/Baku/: No you haven't boy!  
  
Tea: It sounds like you've been everywhere, Yugi. The only other worlds I've visited are in books. You may have been to that village. Let's go visit.  
  
[Tea starts to walk down the path to the village]  
  
Yugi: Wait. Hold it. You're a princess! You can just go rushing in there.People are looking for you. You need a new identity.  
  
Tea: ???  
  
/Zidane/: (She needs a new identity so that the Tea haters won't kill her off! Hmm..maybe she shouldn't get a new identity.*evil pictures of Tea bashing* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!) *notices the Tantalus staring at him and changes back to innocent lil' Zidane*  
  
Seto: Insolent fool! The princess need not sneak around! Besides, we're heading back to the castle. You leave her alone. And you will address her as 'Princess' from now on, you silly peasant.  
  
/Zero/: Whoah! He's sticking to the script! Duuuuuuuude!  
  
Yugi: Dammit, Rusty! Why don't you just shut up? Who do you think you are? I don't take orders from a stuck-up jerk like you!  
  
Joey: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!! FIGTH! FIGTH! FIGTH!  
  
Tea: Stop it, you two!...Steiner, I do not intend to return to the castle. And I do see Yugi's point...*at this Yugi sticks his tongue out at Kaiba*I need a new name...  
  
[Tea picks up and holds a dagger, looking and marveling it]  
  
Tea: Yugi... What is this called?  
  
Yugi: That? That's a dagger. All knives of that length are called daggers. Short swords are a bit longer. The big sword you hold with both hands is called a broadsword. And...(this is reminding me school! Eek!)  
  
Tea: Oh, okay... I understand now. So this is called a 'dagger'...  
  
Seto: Princess! It's a weapon! Please be careful. (You can cut yourself with it for all I care tho)  
  
Tea: I've decided! From now on, my name is...Tea!  
  
/Everyone on and off screen: *face fault*  
  
/Bakura/: What the bloody hell did that had to do with anything?!?!?!  
  
/Zero/: It makes more sense in the game...  
  
Tea: I will be called Tea from now on. What do you think, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: That's.umm..nice.Tea. Now, let's work on your speech...Try to sound more casual. Like me.  
  
Tea: I shall try.  
  
Yugi: No, no, no...(What would Joey say...?)  
  
Joey: ???  
  
Yugi: Just say... 'Alrighty.'  
  
Tea: A-Alrighty!  
  
Yugi: (That was pathetic!) You're getting the hang of it! Well...Let's go.  
  
/Dagger/: *glares at Zidane*  
  
/Zidane/: I swear I didn't think that!  
  
/Dagger/: ...  
  
[The group of four descends the path, and on to the village of Dali!] 


End file.
